


Догнать и перегнать

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Зарисовка о том, как Илья дошел до жизни такой.





	Догнать и перегнать

Неподготовленные люди часто пугались энтузиазма Ильи и его преданности делу.

Подготовленные, впрочем, тоже.

Его собственный куратор, к примеру, с содроганием вспоминал, как Илья учился водить машину — в него будто демон вселялся, и этот демон принимался выжимать из несчастного транспортного средства все, что мог.

«Опять нечистая сила тиранит лошадиные», — думал товарищ Олег, глядя, как по автодрому в клубах пыли невозможными траекториями носится скрипящий и звенящий от непривычной нагрузки «козлик».

Такой стиль вождения распространился в итоге на все, у чего были колеса, и на то, что колес не имело, но могло двигаться. За время обучения Илья привел в негодность несколько лодочных моторов (но честно починил те, что еще можно было спасти), чуть не разбил маленький самолет и умудрился утопить мотоцикл в озере. Упорство, энтузиазм, жажда скорости и стремление проверить технику на прочность оказались страшным сочетанием.

С оружием ситуация была и того хуже. Однажды товарищ Олег решил проверить подопечного на внимательность и подбросил в детали разобранного автомата дополнительную, от винтовки. Илья автомат собрал совершенно механически, не отвлекаясь, а с оставшейся после сборки лишней деталью потом носился по всему арсеналу, чтобы найти, откуда она. И нашел ведь!

Поединков с Ильей, пусть и учебных, будущие коллеги и их кураторы здорово опасались. Спарринг-партнеры воспринимали обыденные тренировки как форму наказания за проступки. И ведь ничего ужасного Курякин с ними не делал, держался в очерченных рамках, даже синяков почти не оставлял, но появлялась у него в глазах во время боя этакая нехорошая радость и предвкушение...

— Бешеный он у тебя, — однажды коротко сообщил один из коллег Олегу, когда тот наблюдал с безопасного расстояния, как Илья вслепую обезвреживает жутковатого вида взрывное устройство. Шансов у устройства не было, понятное дело. — Он хоть что-нибудь умеет делать не на сто сорок процентов?

— Нет. Да и зачем? Пятилетку за три года, догнать и перегнать... — Олег кивнул, увидев, как Илья отсоединил последний провод, и закурил с таким видом, будто сам только что бомбу обезвредил.

— Ну, смотри сам. А только он так из кожи вон лезет, что когда-нибудь вылезет. Что ты с ним вообще делаешь для того, чтобы он так старался?

— Ничего. Он просто знает, что, как бы ни был хорош, по ту сторону всегда найдется кто-то лучше. Быстрее, сильнее, хитрее…

— А если никого лучше нет?

— Есть, — уверенно ответил товарищ Олег, выпустив клуб дыма. — Как там было? «Здесь приходится бежать что есть мочи только для того, чтобы оставаться на месте, а уж если хочешь куда-нибудь передвинуться, придется бежать, по меньшей мере, вдвое быстрее».

Об истинной причине своей уверенности в том, что где-то за океаном есть достойный соперник для Ильи, Олег никому не рассказывал. В конце концов, это было только их с Эдрианом пари, и Олег мог поклясться, что тот своего подопечного гоняет не меньше.

О том, что же будет, когда воплощенный энтузиазм и привычка перевыполнять встретятся наконец с яростным нежеланием возвращаться в тюрьму и природным талантом к криминалу, Олег думал с некоторой опаской — и предвкушением.


End file.
